At present, the use of conference (e.g., videoconference, teleconference, etc.) systems in personal and commercial settings has increased dramatically so that meetings between people in remote locations can be facilitated. In general, conference systems allow users, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some conference systems (e.g., CISCO WEBEX provided by CISCO SYSTEMS, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GOTOMEETING provided by CITRIX SYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif., ZOOM provided by ZOOM VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS of San Jose, Calif., GOOGLE HANGOUTS by ALPHABET INC. of Mountain View, Calif., and SKYPE FOR BUSINESS provided by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION, of Redmond, Wash.) allow users to exchange files and/or share display screens that present, for example, images, text, video, applications, online locations, social media, and any others.
A user may be unable to join a conference session due to a scheduling conflict (e.g., another scheduled meeting at the same time, etc.). Even absent a scheduling conflict, the user may still choose not to join the conference session if she is interested in only a small segment of the conference session (e.g., a business executive speaking, the user's contribution being discussed, etc.). In these types of scenarios, if the user is interested in certain activity that may occur in a conference session that she does not attend, she typically must inform her colleagues of such an interest. Then, the user may have to rely on colleagues in attendance of the conference session to inform her of when the activity that she is interested in has occurred or is about to occur. Unfortunately, this added burden on both the user and her colleagues often results in the user missing notable activity that she would have preferred to witness live. Worse yet, all too often, the user may be left totally unware that such activity even occurred.